


Trent visits Duncan in Jail

by ilivefordemomedic



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Future AU, Kay?, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Post-Canon, Prison, Prison Visit, Reunions, a lot of shit happened while duncan was in jail, idk what else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilivefordemomedic/pseuds/ilivefordemomedic
Summary: 10 years after Total Drama's first episode, a reunion is held for all of the contestants. Except for the contestants that got arrested. Trent decides to visit one of them to tell him everything that's happened during his sentence.
Relationships: Bridgette/Brody/Geoff (Total Drama), Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama), Courtney/Gwen (Total Drama), Duncan/Trent (Total Drama), Gwen/Trent (Total Drama), Izzy/Owen (Total Drama), Leshawna/Harold McGrady V
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Trent visits Duncan in Jail

It was a cold, uneventful night. It was around 3:00 am. Trent was waiting for Gwen to answer his video call. Gwen had moved to France a few years ago, as she was accepted into a prestigious art school in Paris. Unfortunately, she had to break up with Trent because they both knew keeping a long-distance relationship was difficult. Keeping a long-distance friendship was less difficult, though. Finally, Gwen answered.

"Heya, Trent. How are you?" Gwen asked. "I'm good, but I do have a problem…" Trent answered. "Oh no! What is it? Are you having financial problems?" "No, it's nothing like that. I called because I think I'm in love with Duncan." Gwen was shocked. "Duncan?! Isn't he in Jail?!" Gwen stated, a bit confused. "You have to tell me how that happened," Gwen added. "Fine," Trent replied, "So it started about a year ago…"

_**\-----One Year Ago-----** _

Trent was at the Ontario Correctional Facility. He had scheduled a visit for Duncan. It had been 7 years since Duncan blew up Chris's Cottage/Mansion, and 10 years since the first episode of Total Drama Island. He entered the building and was escorted to the visiting booths. He sat down and saw Duncan on the other side. He picked up the phone and started talking.

"Hey, Duncan. What's up?" There was no reply from the delinquent. Instead, he placed his head down. It was clear that Duncan didn't want to have a conversation with anyone, especially Trent. "So… it's been a while, huh? We had a reunion to celebrate 10 years since the first episode of Total Drama. Everyone was there! Well, except you and Sierra. I think she's serving a home arrest. Uh… Geoff and Bridgette got married, and I think they're poly now? Harold and Leshawna also got married, so did Owen and Izzy. DJ came out as ace, Cody and Noah came out as bi, I think Heather also came out as ace. Bridgette, DJ, and Dawn from season 4 are working at this cool organization that helps out animals and stuff. B and Cameron are top-notch engineers now. Heather managed to snake up the corporate ladder and now she's a CEO. Lindsay and Brick are in fashion school. Gwen and Courtney are-"

Suddenly, Duncan jolted awake. "Gwen and Courtney! Do they still talk about me?" Duncan asked. "... they don't anymore," Trent replied. Duncan, disappointed by his answer, placed his head back down. Trent didn't want to continue talking. He sympathized with Duncan. It must be extremely saddening to find your friends don't talk about you anymore, and that they've simply forgotten about you and moved on.

When they were still on the show, Trent felt like Duncan was always under the spotlight. It was Duncan that got the girl. It was Duncan that won the money (or was that Beth?). It was Duncan that got the girl again. He was a troublemaker that never got in trouble. Until season 5. Don't you think that it's a bit strange that Duncan's downfall happened in the season where he was marked as a "hero"? Trent certainly thinks so. But you can't help but feel bad for the guy. They were dumb teenagers that had no idea their actions had consequences. Trent had no idea that not taking his pills would lead him to lose his parents, his girlfriend, and a chance at winning a million dollars. They just had no idea.

"Duncan…" Trent said while placing his hand on the glass that separated them, "You're gonna get through this. It's just a few more months and you'll be out of there, right?" Trent looked at Duncan and awaited his response. The delinquent looked up and saw Trent's attempt to cheer him up. He placed his hand on the glass, mirroring Trent. "Just a few more months."

_**\-----Present-----** _

"And that's basically what happened," Trent told Gwen. "Well, that doesn't sound that romantic," Gwen replied. "Well, I haven't told you about the other visits." "Other visits?" "Yeah, I made sure to visit him every week. I really had no reason to, but seeing him get happier and happier after every visit just gave me hope, y' know? Hope that he'll get a second chance and get to live a happier life." Trent rambled. "Well, just tell him about your feelings during your next visit," Gwen advised. "There isn't gonna be a next visit! He's getting released tomorrow!" "Then tell him then. Anyways, I gotta go. Bye, Trent!" Gwen said as she disconnected from the call.

Trent sighed. "Goodbye, Gwen."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure if i want to do a second chapter of this. guess we'll never know what happened between these two ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
